<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Commission] Heather: The Sequel by TotalAwesomeness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010781">[Commission] Heather: The Sequel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalAwesomeness/pseuds/TotalAwesomeness'>TotalAwesomeness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Co-workers, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Workplace Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalAwesomeness/pseuds/TotalAwesomeness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After blowing her superior, Gavin, for the manager position, Heather has to use her oral skills to push for layout changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Commission] Heather: The Sequel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The sequel to a Reddit erotic story, commissioned by u/Starwind_Amada. If you are interested in commissioning a story, please visit my profile for more information.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">“You need to talk to him.”</p><p class="">Heather, who had been staring at the sizeable stack of PS5s in front of her for the past fifteen minutes, barely cast a glance in the direction of her annoyed friend. Dressed in a blue polo and tan pants, the most noticeable (and newest) piece of her new attire was the nametag that read ‘Manager’.</p><p class="">“Him?”</p><p class="">Between her thumb and index finger, Heather fiddled absent-mindedly with a pencil; the tip had obviously been chewed to hell. A filthy habit from her younger years, it helped relax the young woman, whose new position was more stressful than she had anticipated.</p><p class="">“Gavin!” Emilie growled, in frustration. Amused, Heather raised an eyebrow, which motioned for the cashier to elaborate. “He is just so… so fucking incompetent! And stubborn, prideful… Just a son-of-a-bitch who couldn’t learn proper inventory skills if it hit him in the dick! God knows how he was promoted to manager in the first place!”</p><p class="">By the end of her tirade, Emilie was practically huffing with rage. This was not helped in the slightest by Heather’s snorts, that had quickly dissolved into giggles.</p><p class="">“It’s not funny!”</p><p class="">But although she protested, Emilie was already cracking a small smile. Nevertheless, she sobered and held on to the feelings of anger and frustration that had been brewing for the past two weeks. Together, the two friends walked down the aisles past a number of customers, in the direction of the breakroom.</p><p class="">“Maybe he blew somebody?” Heather suggested lightly, after a moment of comfortable silence between them. The glint in her eye was met with a look of disgust from Emilie.</p><p class="">“Girl, don’t put that mental image in my head.” She shuddered, and continued with a grimace, “Just because you did—”</p><p class="">“Your idea,” Heather reminded in a sing-song voice. She flashed an amused grin, while Emilie rolled her eyes.</p><p class="">“—Doesn’t mean that I want to imagine anyone else blowing that stuck-up prick.”</p><p class="">“Beside me, you mean,” Heather clarified, playfully. And in a slow, sensual manner, she licked her upper lip while retaining eye-contact with her friend. Said friend punched her arm.</p><p class="">“Sorry, girl, you’re not my type.” Emilie smirked. She motioned her head to a young man that was staring open-mouthed at Heather, albeit he was trying (but failing) not to appear so, “Maybe he’d be interested in a slut like you.”</p><p class="">The young man wasn’t her only admirer, and it wasn’t difficult to see why. Although obviously flat-chested while wearing her blue polo-shirt, Heather was a sight to behold. Her slim figure served to only highlight the size and shape of her plump yet toned ass. Her cheeks would move and slightly jiggle, in tandem with the sway of her hips, as she would walk past with a confident gait and her head held high.</p><p class="">And this was when she wore a pair of unflattering pants. Heather was sure that, if the rules allowed for her to wear tight yoga pants into work, several of the older male customers (and employees) would have heart-attacks, as their blood rushed south. She loved the looks of lustful hunger that would cross their faces, as their gazes would follow her ass.</p><p class="">“Fuck you,” Heather said, with a roll of her eyes, as they entered the surprisingly empty breakroom. She winked, “I’m not a slut… <strong class="">Most</strong> of the time.”</p><p class="">As Heather chose a place to sit, Emelie headed to the coffee machine with two mugs.</p><p class="">“Only when it benefits you,” the cashier scoffed, before placing a mug of steaming hot coffee in front of her, “Still, maybe that might be the solution to my-our problem.”</p><p class="">Heather took a long sip from her mug and groaned in delight from the rich taste and aroma. She raised an eyebrow towards Emelie and gestured for her friend to continue.</p><p class="">“Gavin won’t listen to me,” the cashier paused, taking the time to choose her words, “But he will listen to you; or more specifically, that mouth of yours.”</p><p class="">Even from behind her mug, Emelie could tell that Heather was smirking. No longer wanting to beat around the bush, the cashier soldiered on with her point.</p><p class="">“So use it to convince him to listen to <strong class="">me</strong>. He doesn’t know shit about organization; I-<strong class="">we</strong> do!”</p><p class="">Silence filled the breakroom. Heather set her mug down onto the table. For a brief moment, she considered the reasons why she would do such a thing (besides for friendship, of course!). Then, she shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p class="">“Sure, I’ll blow him. He had a nice cock, anyway. Love to have another ‘go’ at it.”</p><p class="">The two friends clinked their mugs with identical grins on their faces.</p><hr/><p class="">Once again, Heather found Gavin in his office, which had been invaded—like many of the aisles—by stacks of PS5s and the latest laptops. The man was typing away at his own laptop and paid little attention to his surroundings, to the point where he failed to notice Heather’s presence.</p><p class="">“’Sup, Gavin?”</p><p class="">Heather took a little bit of joy at Gavin’s little jump, although to his credit, he didn’t appear to be too startled by her ‘sudden’ appearance. He cleared his throat, and after checking his computer screen one last time, he focused his attention towards her with an air of casual indifference.</p><p class="">“Hey! What d’ya need?”</p><p class="">Gavin was an average-looking man, with dark brown hair and stubble across his face. His outfit was identical to hers, if a bit messier and creased around the edges. In Heather’s opinion, if he cleaned up, Gavin would lean into ‘good-looking’ rather than ‘average’. Then again, Heather had never really known or talked to Gavin beyond a workplace context, barring the <strong class="">incident</strong>.</p><p class="">“<em class="">Well</em>…” She stretched out the word in a light, sing-song voice. Simultaneously, her fingers played with the edge of his desk and top of his monitor. “I have some issues, that I’d like to discuss with you.”</p><p class="">Gavin leaned forward in interest, while his eyes made a passing glance across her slim, tight figure. Good, she had his full attention.</p><p class="">“Really, it’s about the floor layouts, for the PS5s,” Heather explained, while keeping her tone light and playful. With a turn of her waist, she showed off the curve of her ass, “Frankly, it’s a mess.”</p><p class="">His gaze was locked on her ass, which she wiggled tantalizingly before him. Occasionally, by pressing it against the edge of his desk, Gavin was almost tempted to reach out and test the firmness of her cheeks.</p><p class="">“What d’ya want me to do, Heather?” He kept his voice cool and composed, even if he was tempted to take her right then and there.</p><p class="">When Heather bit her lip, Gavin gulped but kept himself steady.</p><p class="">“Well, even though I’m a manager, you CLEARLY have the power!” she practically purred, with a brief flutter of her eyelashes.</p><p class="">Her brown eyes held a growing hunger in them. From beneath the desk, Gavin had already started to unbuckle his belt.</p><p class="">“Hmm, true. But convince me.”</p><p class="">Slowly, with a coy grin across her face, Heather made her way around the desk. Then, while her hands traced along his body, from his chest to his thighs, she went down onto her knees before his growing bulge.</p><p class="">“Is that for me?” she gasped, semi-innocently. Her small, dainty hand caressed the bulge, before it dug into his pants.</p><p class="">Gavin stiffened, as he felt her hand touch his cock, which was throbbing with desire. Her touch was delicately soft, even as Heather started to slowly stroke the shaft at a gradual pace. Lying back against his chair, it was clear that Heather was enjoying this as much as him. Occasionally, she would dip lower, cupping his balls, before returning to the tip and shaft. But no matter how much she fondled and stroked, Heather wasn’t taking his cock out.</p><p class="">This would not do at all.</p><p class="">His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, the one that was playing with his cock, while his gaze pierced into her.</p><p class="">“Don’t. Tease.”</p><p class="">His voice was soft, yet firm, and so Heather obeyed with a slight shiver. Like their first incident, the power was with him – and she loved it. With little fanfare, Heather took his cock out and marvelled at the sight of it with a small gasp; it was thick and veiny, standing to attention, at seven inches in length. Her mouth watered, and her eyes shone with growing lust.</p><p class="">“Suck.”</p><p class="">One word. It was like she wasn’t in control anymore (Good, a part of her said). At first, her tongue licked up the shaft of his cock, from his ballsack to his tip in one go. Heather paused, in order to breath in his musk, before grabbing his shaft and shoving her face into his sack. Above her, Gavin groaned and relaxed, as his favourite manager sucked on one of his balls.</p><p class="">Desperate, hungry sounds filled the office. Lost in the throes of her own lust, Heather slobbered all over her boss’ sack, taking one in her mouth and then the other, to give both an equal amount of ‘love’, as her hands rested on his thighs. But not wanting to neglect the rest of his wonderful cock, Heather traced her tongue across his shaft again, until she reached his bulbous head. With a wink and mischievous gleam in her eye, she engulfed the head and swirled her tongue around it.</p><p class="">“Ugh!” Gavin grunted, gripping onto the armrests of his chair.</p><p class="">His cock was wet with Heather’s saliva, as she bobbed her head—relatively slowly, at first, before speeding up.</p><p class="">
  <em class="">GLUCK-GLUGH-GLUH!</em>
</p><p class="">Her gagging and slobbering would fill the silence, with the occasional ‘pop’ when Heather needed a brief reprieve. A thin line of saliva would often connect her lips and mouth to the tip of his cock, while she fondled his ballsack. It was almost enough to make him cum, especially when she gazed up towards him with hollowed cheeks, and her mouth wrapped around his cock.</p><p class="">“So, I was thinking,” Heather started with a slight pant, taking her brief reprieve to start making her points. Her hand stroked up and down his slickened shaft. Her formerly impeccable make-up was beginning to run, with signs of further ruin to be imminent, “If we put the new laptops over here, and the—<em class="">GLARK, GUHK, GUH!</em>”</p><p class="">Whatever Heather wanted to say, Gavin didn’t want to hear it. Not yet, anyway. And so, grabbing the back of her head by her hair, he forced the entirety of his cock back inside her warm, open mouth.</p><p class="">“That’s better.”</p><p class="">Besides an indignant glare, Heather had little opportunity to come up with a retort of any kind, as Gavin forced every inch of his cock into her pretty little mouth. On the verge of choking, Heather smacked the palm of her hand on his thigh, to little avail, as his cock hammered into her mouth with reckless abandon. And by now, her makeup was in complete ruin, with dark streaks running down her glaring eyes. Glaring, but demanding—no, challenging—as well.</p><p class="">To Gavin, there was nothing better than the sweat-glistened and messy appearance of his subordinate being face-fucked before him.</p><p class="">“Hmmm!” Heather couldn’t really speak with her mouth full of cock. If she could, it wouldn’t have been pleas for stop.</p><p class="">No, she wanted more, and so Gavin obliged.</p><p class="">Deeper.</p><p class="">Faster.</p><p class="">Even as Heather choked and gagged, despite her lungs screaming for air, she wanted more. Her fingernails dug into his thighs, while her mouth engulfed every inch of his cock. Neither could tell when she had no longer need ‘encouragement’ via the hands placed on the back of her head. Her skin was slick with sweat, and she was on the verge of exhaustion, but she persisted taking his cock and savoring its taste. But it was his seed that Heather yearned to swallow, to taste, and she could tell that Gavin was close.</p><p class="">
  <em class="">Pop!</em>
</p><p class="">His cock had been freed from the suction of her mouth. Gavin stood up from his chair, with a hand on his desk and a stack of PS5s on one side, as Heather stroked his cock with the occasional lick and suck along the shaft and tip.</p><p class="">“Where?” She asked, softly, never truly stopping her oral ministrations.</p><p class="">And once again, Gavin silenced her by shoving his member into the confines of her mouth and down her throat, albeit she had expected such a response. If she wasn’t greedily gagging on his cock, Heather would have giggled at his enthusiasm.</p><p class="">“Take it all, you fuckin’ <strong class="">whore</strong>!”</p><p class="">And with one final thrust, a torrent of thick, pungent seed filled Heather’s mouth. It flooded the inside of her mouth, and even as she tried to swallow it all, more was ejaculated down her throat. The force of his thrusts toppled the young woman, who fell sideways onto the nearby stack of PS5s. Coughing and spluttering, Heather did not lose the cock inside of her mouth, as—not much to her surprise—Gavin refused to give her reprieve. Instead, he continued to ejaculate into her warm mouth, with some of his seed leaking out from the edges of her lips, to form trails of cum that dripped down her lithe neck. That being said, Heather was a trooper; slowly but surely, she swallowed all of his cum, until it had all gone down her throat with audible gulps.</p><p class="">“I will think about your… suggestions,” Gavin spoke between deep breaths, after a long pause. His cock had deflated, though still slick and coated in Heather’s saliva.</p><p class="">Annoyed but still riding a high, the makeup-stained and sweat-glistening young woman below him gave a half-hearted glare. From beneath her shirt, the unmistakable sight of her hardened nipples was evident. He couldn’t leave her like THIS!</p><p class="">But it was clear that she had been dismissed; Gavin had returned to typing on his computer, without bothering with his pants. With a huff, Heather stood up and left the office in a haze of semi-fulfilled lust. She would be back! And next time, Heather grinned to herself, she and Gavin were gonna have a LOT more fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>